Blood of Briiga
It was night as the city came into sight, if you could even call it a city, more like one big house for all the orphans, beggars and misfits this side of the Wastes.The smell of the salted Sea was fresh and crisp and even at night Briiga swarmed with sound. The rush of the Sea was drowned out by the bustle of pirates at port who knew only fighting, fucking, stealing and drinking but above all, sailing. Eve was home. He took the long way around to throw off any would-be muggers and approached the port from the south. He rode quickly and undetected through the beggars tents and into Ruukina's Den. The palace of pleasure was at its meekest point of the night. A few scattered street walkers propositioned Eve to no avail as he road through. He hitched his horse outside a small brothel in the southwest corner of town and proceeded inside. Unknown to him, a dark cloaked figure eyed him from a far. The center of the den was level with the door but the rest of the room horseshoed two steps up on another level. The raised sides were home to a few unoccupied wenches who swooned and whistled at Eve as he walked in. The ladies of the night accompanied their greetings with offers of pleasure and compliments on his 'broad sword'. "Evening ladies." He replied as he strode to the front desk at the center of the second level. Hearing the ladies calls, a heavy chested woman turned to greet him as he approached. She was dressed in a light colored velvet tunic, cut far too low, with a leather corset of solid red leather. Her hair was mostly grey but streaks of black shot through it like the roots of an old tree. She smiled wide, showing yellow teeth and laughed. "Why'll be damned, if it isn' Eve 'Tha Iron' Nix; proud Marshal of tha Opal Shore." She laughed again louder then before, the girls snickered behind her and began making lewd jests about the Iron. "What can we do fer ye tonight? Oh mighty Iron?" She put her hands on the counter, her massive breast looked as though they would burst from her shirt. "I would like passage to the island to the south." He raised an eyebrow as he too lay his hands on the counter. The two met eye to eye. He gazed into her old, blue eyes. They are lighter then I remember. He thought. "Dar' many islands to ta south, m'lord." She smiled yellow again, "Wha' Island woulja be meanin'? Eve furrowed his brow in contempt. She just wanted to hear him say it. "The Island of Pleasure." He said flat. The girls giggled and whistled, the old Mistress smiled even wider, "My apologies sire, wha' Island o' Pleasure that be?" Damn that woman he thought. Eve pulled his hands from the counter and crossed them slowly. "The God's dammed Island of Pleasure: Where men become God's. Where fantasies are a reality. And where every bloody women tinks ya got the biggest dammed cock shes er' seen." He pulled a coin purse from his long coat and threw it on the counter. "Now take me across." He had lost his patience for whores games. The old Mistress stood as tall as she could, no yellow toothed smile this time. "Oh Eve," she began, "'every bloody women tinks ya'"? Eve blushed slightly. "An' here I thought all tha time wit'em noble lords had taken the Briiga outta ya." She smiled again, the girls were silent. Eve felt like turning for the door; he placed his hand on his cutlass. "Gemma." The Mistress stretched out a heavily ornamented hand commanded a girl over with a sly twist of her fingers. "Take me boy over to see the Lord." A young woman in a fluffy dress and half-buttoned corset came over to escort Eve to a boat. She grabbed him gently by the arm, her bare shoulder pushed gingerly into his arm as her perfume attacked his nose. She led him to a door at the left of the counter but he stopped at the doorway and looked up at the frame. "This door get smaller?" He looked to the Mistress, she cast him a fed-up look. "Thank you...Motha'." He proceeded into the back. As he walked from the den he heard her let out a mighty cackle followed by the girls; their howls and hoots followed him all the way to the back dock. He swore he could still hear them as Gemma paddled him to the Island of Pleasure. --- The barge loomed ominous in the deep dusk of night. It swayed with the tides and rocked with the rhythm of indulgence. Eve refastened his belt as he kicked Gemma's boat off back to the main land. Her figure was soon lost to the flowing tides. He proceeded inside to find his informant. Since Alesia Eve had been one step behind those dirty Laughing Skulls, yet at every turn they manged to avoid him. How? Eve found himself asking nightly as he tried to sleep. He did not come to Briiga with much choice this night; when all else fails, turn to that which will not. Eve may have no love lost now for the city he once called home but Briiga had a way all its own and he needed answers. While investigating possible new Marshal Recruits at The Kingdom of Two Onions Eve received a letter from an informant; it had no seal and was poorly written. He knew who it was. Jeffon. The letter detailed Laughing Skull supply movement through the city and even promised identification of a Man you would be fool to miss, or so the letter said. Eve took out for the city at first light three days prior and now he found himself at the doorstep of The Island of Pleasure. Two large men in many layers of silk robes stood attention at the door, their half helms twinkled in the torch light. One man fingered the guard of his cutlass as Eve approached, the other stepped forward. Extending his arm he displayed an open hand to Eve's chest and spoke. "Halt! It is past the hours of entry." He was a very intimidating man but Eve stood tall before the open hand. "I am-" His word were cut off by the man. "If you have business here you may return tomorrow night, when you are allowed entry." "How about I sweeten the deal..." Eve reached for another sack of coin to bribe the men to let him enter but found it missing. Shit! Gemma you sneaky bitch. "...Ah I have something here that might interest you..." he switched his hand to the other side of his coat. The man put his hand down and leaned in closer, placing his hand on his sword. Eve gripped a slender metal pole he kept in his coat and as the man leaned closer Eve reeled his fist forward. Eve's knuckles connected with the man's jaw which cracked like an egg under the pressure, his sword half unsheathed he fell to the ground unconscious before the other guard could even react. As the remaining sentry drew his sword Eve tossed the metal rod forward sending it directly into the man's forehead, denting the helm. He stumbled back dazed from the blow and before he could recover Eve finished him with a jaw shattering right hook. The two guards lay in a dream (or nightmare) as Eve collected himself and moved inside. The Island of Pleasure got its name for a reason. Upon entering one woman grabbed Eve by the arm, another grabbed him by his root. He pushed them both away. "Pardon me ladies," He collected himself and smiled a genuine smile, "Tonight I am here on business." They cast him a disgusted look and proceeded off to other men and women within the den. Eve surveyed the scene: The den had many levels, the first two held couches, pillows and blankets, many of them occupied with sailors and whores. On the higher levels individual rooms with thin walls of silk were scattered about. Many half-naked servant girls ran up, down and across the pathways between levels serving refreshments. Eve had not taken two steps when the attention of the room was drawn to a door at the highest level. From it came a man in a long coat of furs, his beard and hair was messy tangle of brown locks and on each arm he held a woman with each of them holding a bottle of what Eve suspected was a very rich wine. He truly was The Lord. He proceeded down the walk way addressing people as he went by. Eve moved closer in and sat in what seemed the only vacant chair on the lowest level. He picked up drink on the table next to him and smelled it before taking a long drink. He watched as one of The Lord's girls was pulled from his arm to please another sailor. Before Eve could blink another woman had filled he space at the The Lord's side. "Eager to please." Eve said to himself, taking another gulp of his drink. It was then that he saw him. Two levels up Jeffon Sea emerged from a silk room followed by two girls; they each kissed him then departed, fingering a few gold boats of Briiga, ''off to find another mark. Eve eyed him as he made his way down stairs. Jeffon caught his eye and stopped, noticing it was Eve his smile quickly turned to worry as he made his way over. Standing in front of him Eve could see how much the boy had grown. No longer did he stand with a slouch and he was tall, just as tall as Eve with even broader shoulders. His hair was ragged and curly, like his mother's. Eve looked him over then finished his drink. "You could have told them I was coming." Eve eyed the boy coldly as he pulled a smoking pipe from his coat. "M'apologies." Jeffon looked to Eve, "I los' track o' time." The shame on the boys face was clear as day. Eve ignored the apology. Lighting a stick in the candle on the table he commanded Jeffon, "Go prepare the boat back to shore. You can tell me why I've come on the way back" the pipe and blew a large puff of dark smoke at Jeffon, "I've business with ''The Lord before we go." Jeffon looked down, "As ye' wish..." "Go!" Eve yelled when Jeffon remained standing before him. Jeffon bowed without another word and ran off to prepare the boat, pushing wenches aside to get there quicker. Eve watched the boy as he ran up the stairs and into the back. He stoked his pipe again as T''he Lord's greeting made their way to him. --- Waves chopped and swirled as Jeffon paddled the small boat back to the main land. Eve looked out over the dark waters as his informant talked. Jeffon explained that he had sent the letter because he had located some information on a man of the laughing skulls who resides in Briiga. Eve was pleased with this information but knew it would come with a price. Jeffon was Eve's bastard after all, no one could deny it, no except Eve anyway. Either way the price was obvious. The two men docked just outside of Beggar's lane and made for the Pirate's castle on the east side of town. Night had stilled the city to a calm stirring of drunks and beggars. Jeffon led the way with Eve close behind. They moved just passed the Pirate's Castle, stopping at it's northwest corner. Eve looked around but saw nothing; he noticed Jeffon eyeing the East Road into town. Eve nudged Jeffon and demanded answers. "What are we doing here boy?" "Wait. Shush." Jeffon put his hand up and pushed them back behind the corner. He motioned that Eve look around the corner at the East Road. Eve crouched and looked around the corner. Out of the darkness three men came running like silent shadows. Eve eyed them carefully but could not make out any distinguishing marks, although they all seemed to be carrying large packs. As quickly as they appeared, the trio disappeared into the northern docks district. Eve went to give chase but Jeffon stopped him. Jeffon looked to Eve as he stood up. "So?!" His face was alight with joy, Eve could see it even in the dark. "My thoughts exactly." Eve began walking towards the center of town. Jeffon gave chase. "Do ya know who dat was?" Jeffon asked rather stupidly, Eve thought. "I am guessing they were Skulls but I do not know cause we did not catch them." His reaction was bitter. He continued to the Chest in the center of town and cast a coin into it. The coin fell for a long while before it hit; the soft ring of coin on coin echoed from the depths of the well below. "The sea is she and she is cruel." He spoke to the depths of the chest. Jeffon was standing next to him now. "Wha' iffin I told ye who they were and where they hiding." Eve looked to Jeffon and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Don' you lie to me boy!" "No! No!" He was scared now, "Honest Father! Twould ner' lie to you!" Eve tossed him to the ground. "Don' call me that." He turned away from Jeffon. Two men with white hands printed on their armor walked passed and eyed him with contempt. "Wha' you lookin' at? Come use that white hand to wipe me ass or fuck off.' The two men continued on, passing hushed remarks and glances. "Dammed Hand of Men; one more reason to leave this place with haste." He looked back over his shoulder as Jeffon stood again. "Show me this ''proof." Jeffon brushed himself off and produced a small rolled parchment from his leather vest and held it out, hand shaking. Eve turned and snatched the document from his hand; he unfolded it and walked over to a street lantern, briskly, to read it. The document had a rather well drawn map of Briiga, below it was scribbled shipping records, complete with dates and names. Eve was thoroughly impress. Jeffon came up behind him and began talking about the map, "Tha mark' buildin's tha shippin' center for supplies in an' out. Its 'eaded by a merc by a name o' Warp; goes by tha'' Man of Mortis Root.''" Eve turned back to Jeffon and smiled. "You have done well...son" Jeffon teared up slightly but regained his composure so as not to ruin the moment. He squeezed out a, "Tank ya'." Eve rolled the paper up and stored it in his coat. "Come boy." He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "I owe ya a drink." --- Eve went back to Ruukina's Den for his horse but instead of stoppiong at one of the many establishments for a drink, he led Jeffon out of the city. The boy became nervous. "Ah...I though' we be gettin' a drink?" He questioned hesitantly. "We are." Eve assured him, "It is time I showed you something." Jeffon looked to him confused but Eve put his mind at ease. "I am a Marshal; as such I am entitled to certain secrets of the land, as they are." Jeffon was still confused but continued walking on. "I am taking you to hideout of my own design, come it is just beyond this clearing. The two men continued on and Eve seemed to have warmed more to Jeffon, telling him stories and talking up a fine drink he had in store for them. The two men laughed across the clearing and then they came upon it. A massive tree stood just beyond the clearing, its long branches and giant trunk dwarfed all surrounding trees. Eve took the lead and led him to the base of the tree. He pulled up on a root and lifted open a small door to reveal a set of stairs leading downward. Eve again placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and spoke softly, "You have earned this my son." Before Jeffon could respond his world went black and the smell of soiled cloth was on his nose. He thrashed and struggled but a multitude of hands gripped his body. He screamed but the cloth was pulled so tight he could hardly breath let alone scream. Eve watched as the men bound him and carried him away, back to Briiga. Eve pulled out his pipe again. ''The Lord of Whores ''came to Eve's side and lit the pipe for him. "A deal is a deal, Lord Marshal." He extended his hand. Eve took his hand, "A deal is a deal; just don' hurt the boy." ''The Lord ''laughed, "We will not hurt him," He looked out towards the western shore, "but by the time he knows what side is up he will be scrubbing floors at Caro's Pass." ''The lord ''walked away after his men, humming a small tune to himself, his furs rustling in the early light of the approaching day. Eve pulled the document from his coat and began looking it over before proceeding down into the tree. A puff of smoke blew into the air as the root door closed the ground behind him. Category:Character lore